


Run away with me?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Lorcan asks a question





	Run away with me?

Aelin had gathered her court to Orynth for the summit that was held each year and as Lady of Perranth, that included Elide. 

Elide may have spent a little longer than she usually did getting ready that morning. All the lords and ladies or their representatives were present and were dressed in their finest before the Queen. Being around them made Elide nervous and incredibly self conscious. Even though the war had been over for many years now Court life still did not come easily to her. Simple dresses and tunics and trousers were what Elide usually wore, but the other members of the court wore extensive amounts of finery. Aelin had eagerly assisted Elide in purchasing new clothes and dressing before meetings and told her that it didn’t matter what she wore, her standing in the court wouldn’t change. Elide confessed that she knew that but she also knew they would take her more seriously if she conformed with them. 

Elide sent a passing glance around the table. Aelin looked ready to fall asleep as Darrow drawled on about something that he was pointlessly went over again, Rowan looked bored as he usually did, Lysandra and Aedion had smirks on their faces and Elide didn’t particularly want to know why and she paid no mind to the other court members. Then there was Lorcan. Well Lorcan was looking at her. 

He was seated across from her and he made no show of looking at her discreetly. His eyes had been on her almost the entirety of the meeting. She had left their rooms earlier than he did to prepare for the day with Aelin and Lysandra, but she had arrived to the council room later than him. As soon as she had entered the room she had felt his attention shift to her and when Elide had seen the expression he wore it had made her stomach tighten. The dress she wore was tighter and more low cut than usual, and semi precious stones decorated the neckline of her dress, drawing attention to the fabric that was absent. Throughout the meeting his looks had slowly been devouring her and Elide dare not hold his stare as she knew she would blush the deepest shade of red she had ever been in her life. Instead she would only steal glances, or look at his large scarred hands that he had clasped before him on the table. 

Elide started a little when Darrow cleared his throat to draw attention back to himself. It seemed that almost everyone else’s mind had wandered as well and no one had noticed when Darrow finished speaking. Aelin looked a little dazed as she stood, as if she had been on the edge of sleep, and said without ceremony, 

“Time for lunch.”

Aelin then led the way out. Rowan was one step behind her and the other court member followed a little slower. Elide stood to follow and turned to speak to Lorcan. She had been so focused on Aelin that she had not noticed him slip from the room. Taking a step she found the magical brace on her ankle, meaning Lorcan mustn’t be far. 

“Did you see where Lorcan went?” Elide asked as she approached Aedion and Lysandra. 

“He looked almost ravenous,” Lysandra said with a smile. “I’m not surprised he left so quickly.”

“Yes,” Aedion said grinning like a fiend, “it looked to me like he was ready to devour whatever was in front of him.” 

Elide felt herself blush a little and shook her head and her two friends practically giggled as they started down the hallway towards where lunch was being served. The three of them had been the last out of the council chamber so no one followed. 

As they walked Elide suddenly found her self without a shoe on her damaged ankle, it had come off so smoothly that she hadn’t noticed until her foot had hit the cool marble floor. Aedion and Lysandra stopped a few steps ahead and gave Elide a questioning look. 

“You go on I’ll catch up,” Elide said and they nodded made their way again towards lunch. Elide then picked up her shoe and walked to the wall so she could lean on the low window sill to attend to her shoe. The laces and everything had come undone, which she was surprised at because she had fixed them quite securely this morning. Elide was about to bend down when she felt someone grab her from behind. Elide let out a small surprised yelp as she was spun and pressed against the wall of a nearby nook. 

“Lorcan,” she hissed as she playfully hit him on his arm, “what are you…” 

Elide’s words were cut off by Lorcan’s lips crashing into hers. She gave in willingly and kissed him back just as fiercely. Lorcan pressed her more firmly against the wall and her hands ventured over his shoulders, his arms, his chest. When they broke apart they were both panting. They looked at each other for a moment but then Lorcan lowered his lips to her cheek, then to her jaw and then to her neck. Elide’s breathing hitched. 

When Lorcan spoke his voice was low and guttural, “This damn dress has been teasing me all morning. I want it gone.” Then he kissed Elide’s neck with enough pressure she knew it would leave a mark.

“Run,” Lorcan said as he pressed another kiss to her neck, lower than the one before. 

“Away,” another kiss. 

“With,” he had reached where her neck and shoulder met now. 

“Me,” Lorcan now peppered kisses on her collarbone that had been left bare by the cut of her neckline. Elide wasn’t sure if she was breathing. 

Their eyes met again and Elide smiled. “Run away? Lorcan, I never picked you to be so dramatic.” 

Elide laughed as Lorcan hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her away. 

~~~~~

Aelin was too full and she needed a nap. At first lunch had revived her, but then she had eaten more and more of it, and now she needed to lie down. She knew that if Darrow started on one of his long winded rants again she would definitely fall asleep. The lords and ladies had started to make their way back to the council chamber. Aelin walked with Rowan, Aedion and Lysandra and she wondered to herself where Elide was. She hadn’t seen her at lunch. As they walked down the hallway Aelin spied something on the floor. As they neared it she stopped. 

“Is that… is that Elide’s shoe?” Aelin asked. Her only answer were the conspirator grins on Aedion and Lysandra’s faces.


End file.
